Darkness Before Dusk
by Nightlast
Summary: (Rated for rather dark themes) The Darkness gives Yami Bakura something to ponder about as he muses to himself one night while he's sitting alone on a roof-top.


_AN: Well, this is another one-shot that I have written! No warnings!_

_This isn't supposed to be yaoi. AT ALL. Thankye. XD (Note. seems to have something against commas, question marks, etc. I'm doing my best to get it sorted out!)_

**_Disclaimer: Yugioh belongs to me as much as the moon belongs to my dog. Basically, I do not own Yugioh. However, I do own the poem at the end, so don't take it without permission, please. _**

* * *

Growling softly to himself, Bakura flopped back against the roof he was reclining against. He had been there for hours, simply watching the night sky, the moon and stars and doing not much else. 

This is as close as he could get to being alone with one of the things he loved. The night was his sanctuary. The safe-place he could always count on a trust to keep him hidden away from the eyes of the foolish mortals that inhabited the earth.

Heh, he had no need for those pathetic beings. The only one he needed was himself! All they did was hinder him in his goals!

"They are so weak…" he growled to himself, raising himself up slightly on his elbows as he observed the twinkling heavens, ignoring the fact that some kind of stone or rock had begun to dig in to his skin as he had shifted. It was just like those mortals… A nuisance that was easy enough to dispose of if he so wished.

"And you aren't?" a voice mocked from the shadows just to the right of him, the owner of the voice leaning lazily against the wall of the small tower that lead up to the steeple of the tiny chapel, his (for the voice was obviously that of a male) arms crossed over his chest, "Really now, you're just as pathetic and weak as they are."

Within seconds, Bakura flared up, his eyes narrowing dangerously as he sprang to his feet, he knew that voice! He knew it and despised it with every fibre of his being. "You!" he snarled, purposefully ignoring the other's comments.

Barking out a low laugh, Yami Marik smirked gleefully as he studied the other spirit and his reaction to his unexpected appearance, "Hello to you too, fool." He sneered, not moving from his position but continuing to stare unblinkingly at Bakura.

Catching himself and steadying his emotions before he snapped, Bakura sneered right back at him, his hair gleaming softly as the moonlight washed over the area, the satellite having emerged from a veil of thick clouds "What are you doing here, fiend?" he questioned, "Shouldn't you be off floating in the depths of the Shadow Realm after your defeat?"

Snorting, Yami Marik tossed a viscous smirk at Bakura, not seeming to be phased by the mentioning of his old defeat at the hands of the Pharaoh and his own Hikari, "I could ask you the same thing. The amount of times you've been sent there is truly amusing" he snickered, "and it just goes to show how pathetic you really are."

"And WHAT do you mean by that?" the old thief snapped, immediately becoming ruffled again.

"You call yourself the darkness and yet you try so hard to escape its clutches, instead choosing to hide in the weak imitation that is the night," Yami Marik cackled, his eyes narrowing as his smirk widened" You're like every other mortal in this world! You hide and run from what you long for. You love, you hate-"

"Silence!" Bakura cried, his voice deadly. How dare he compare him to **them!**

The smirk widening even further, the dark entity continued, chuckling psychotically, "Fear, sadness, pain…"

Enraged, Bakura snarled loudly, the shadows seeming to flicker around him as the Millennium Ring began to glow fiercely, reflecting its owner's emotions, "Be quiet!" he yelled, making a move as if to lunge at the other spirit.

Cackling, Yami Marik spun to face him, flinging out the hand that he was using to grip onto the Millennium Rod.

Immediately Bakura was knocked backwards, landing hard on the rafters of the church tower, landing hard on his back and grunting in slight pain.

Shoving the golden item back into his belt carelessly, the viscous being stalked over to Bakura and crouched by him, leaning down to whisper in his ear.

"You feel, fool. This alone makes you as weak as any mortal" a soft chuckle, "You're incapable of handling TRUE darkness. You don't even know what it is yet."

There was a brief pause before Yami Marik continued, sneering.

"And if you ever do realize the true darkness, that is the day you'll either lose everything or be destroyed."

There was another brief pause and another amused chuckle;

"…Hopefully both…"

And with that, the evil being vanished as if he had never been there.

* * *

Yawning, Yami Bakura flicked his eyes open, pulling himself to his feet slowly and then jumping stealthily from the roof he had been resting on, immediately beginning the short trek that would lead him back to his Hikari's home. 

Glancing upwards, he used the position of the sun to guess that it was around 5pm. Ah well. At least the dolt wouldn't complain about him being out for so long. He should be used to him wandering off now anyway. As an old Tomb Robber, he hated to feel cooped up.

Ignoring the fact that the wind had just blown his hair in his eyes, Bakura narrowed his eyes slightly as he continued to walk.

He had some thinking to do…

* * *

Hours later, Yami Bakura finally sat back from his place on the desk, letting his black ink pen drop onto the paper slowly as he re-read what he had written; 

_**Sunset?**_

_**When the sun goes down and the stars come out?**_

_**When the darkness begins to descend upon the world?**_

_**Really though, what is this darkness?**_

_**Its not true darkness, I know that.**_

_**Its fake.**_

_**Real darkness?**_

_**Real darkness is emotion...**_

_**or a lack thereof.**_

_**Anger.**_

_**Hate.**_

_**Sadness.**_

_**The night is a fool to call itself the darkness.**_

_**Its merely a shadow!**_

_**A mere speck compared to the glory that is the true darkness.**_

_**The darkness that cannot be caged... contained as the night is after sunrise...**_

_**How can it call itself the darkness when it always beaten back by the light?**_

_**So really, no-one can say they have walked in the darkness!**_

_**No matter how much they long to think that.**_

_**All they did was wander in shadows...**_

_**How pathetic.**_

_**Yet, its right there.**_

_**In ever human heart!**_

_**They ignore it.**_

_**Despise it.**_

_**Hate it.**_

_**With that it grows stronger, becoming more powerful...**_

_**Taking over them...**_

_**I long to know what true darkness is...**_

* * *

_AN: Mleh heh heh! I enjoyed writing that. XD_

_Please review, for I shall bow down and worship every single one. Yes indeedly!_


End file.
